What do you see in my eyes?
by SunnyBlue22
Summary: What is this emotion I see in her eyes? How doI know the emotion...read and find out /AU ;) /one-shot


**Natsu's P. O. V**.

I know she that feels something about me…but I don't know what, I don't understand what this color means. You want to know how exactly I can see the emotion? From the eye color. We live in a world where the eye color represent the emotion you feel. If someone want nobody to understand what he or she feel he/she can wear special glasses to hide the emotion. For now, I know about just 3 particular colors - grey, light-blue and white. I have seen my brother's eyes to turn grey when I take his stuff without asking him. So, this color represent when a person is angry. Every time I mention something about my best friend's mom her eyes turn light blue. Her mom died few years ago. You can figure out that this color is for sadness. I am in love with my best friend - Lucy so I don't want to see this color in her eyes… And now about the white color. I see it every day in the eyes of some of the students I used to bully. It's the color of the fear. Trust me I used to bully a lot of people…until I met the right people. They are now my friends and that's why I don't bully anyone anymore. Still I see this color very often beside my change.

However, this color…this so familiar color that I think I've seen somewhere…this beautiful but scaring red. I see it in the eyes of this one particular girl I mentioned before. The girl in which eyes I don't want to see the light blue color. When I saw this red the only thing in my mind was…RUN! I don't know why but like I said it freaks me out.

And like the full idiot I am…I ran. And with last look at her I saw it…the color I never wanted to see in her eyes. I know something is wrong…WHAT DID I DO? We weren't talking about her mother…so why? Why is she sad? Even though I wanted to hold her…to ask her what's wrong I ran. Why am I so stupid? Why did I do all of this?

As I got home I saw my big bro, Zeref. He knew how to read people and he knew something is wrong with me. How did he know what is wrong with me when I myself don't know what is wrong with me…He asked me what happened and why am I scared?

I'm not scared…I have never been scared…so really why is my eyes the color of the fear…oh, right. Cause I am scared of not losing her…and she might be sad because…she may think she lost me… even thought I feel ashamed of myself and the things I did to her…I know what is best to do …for her.

I ran again…but not away from her but toward her. She was staying right where I left her…and her eyes were still light blue…oh, how I hate this color. And I hate to see it in her eyes…her eyes that are so beautifully brown when she is happy…

"Lucy, I want to talk with you. But first…will you explain to me what does the red color represent? " I asked, sick for not knowing that one color I saw in her eyes…the color so familiar to me.

"Natsu, I will talk with you…and the red color represents …l-love" she blushed as she told me. Now I get it. Why this color is so familiar to me. I see it in the mirror every time I thing about her. My eyes turn red whenever I thing about her…and when I know what this all is I split…

"Lucy…I think I am in love with you…"

Waiting for her reaction were the most agonizing seconds in my whole life…4…5…6…her eyes are back to red…

"I also am in love, idiot…do you know how long I have waited for you to tell me…or how I felt when you run away just before I was able to say what I wanted to say."

I saw the tears but I saw how her eyes turns brown…my favourite brown with shades of red. The only thing this could be is that she is happy. Person's color turns to its original color when the person is happy. And she is happy… and in love…in love with me…I can't be happier from all of this.

I leaned closer and kissed her…

You can figure about what happened next…

~THE END~

 **A.N.**

 **This is a one-shot from a Tumblr post I saw. I hope you liked it. Please write a review to tell me what u liked the most …or what has to be changed…Thank you in advance ;)**

 **Edited: Lucy-apocalypse-chan**


End file.
